Paixão Adormecida
by Atsuko03
Summary: Ino muda-se para Tokyo, para que assim possa frequentar uma das muitas universidades daquela região. Novas amizades irão surgir, mas será que de alguma dessas amizades irá nascer algo mais?
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:** Mil e uma coisas poderam mudar na vida de Ino na sua ida para Tokyo Depois eu escrevo uma sinopse de jeito u.u  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Categorias:** Naruto  
**Personagens: **Ino, Gaara Existiram outras perssonagens também, mas eu ainda não sei ao certo quais é que irei colocar xD mas o pairing desta fic vai ser de certeza Gaara x Ino  
**Géneros: **Romance, Universo Alternativo, Hentai  
**Avisos:** Álcool, Drogas, Sexo, Nudez, Linguagem Imprópria, Heterosexualidade

**Paixão Adormecida**

**1º Capítulo**

Ino Yamanka é uma rapariga com os seus dezanove anos, havia acabado de ter despertado naquela manhã onde o sol já raiava lá no alto à já algum tempo. Aquele iria ser o seu último dia naquela cidade. Levantou-se a muito contra gosto e dirigiu-se até à casa-de-banho, onde iria tomar um belo banho matinal. Após este ter acabado, regressou ao seu quarto com uma toalha felpuda branca enrrolada em redor do seu corpo e uma outra cobrindo os seus cabelos húmidos. Foi até ao armário e de lá tirou algumas peças de roupa para que se podesse cobrir decentemente. Quando terminou de ter vestido umas calças de ganga escuras rectas, um top verde, ter calçado as suas sabrinas e é claro ter vestido a sua roupa íntima, Ino livrou-se então do pano que cobria a sua cabeça, revelando assim os seus enormes cabelos, cuja a cor fazia lembrar um mar imenso de campos de trigo.

- Ino, anda almoçar! - Chamára-a a sua mãe do fundo das escadas.

- Vou já! - Disse gritando de dentro do quarto. - "Mas já é hora de almoçar!? Parece que voltei-me a destrair com as horas..." - Pensou para consigo mesma.

Ino acabou então de pentear os seus longos cabelos loiros, decidindo que os iria deixar soltos, pôs um pouco de maquilhagem em volta do mar azul dos seus olhos e passou pelos lábios um pouco de lip gloss com brilho, e é claro para terminar, burrifou um pouco do seu perfume perferido no seu corpo. Olhou-se então no enorme espelho que se encontrava no seu quarto, converindo assim a sua imagem. Não que ela fosse vaidosa ou coisa do género, mas como diz o ditado se nós não gostarmos de nós próprios quem irá gostar? E Ino gostava de se ver assim.

- Ino! - Chamou mais uma vez a sua mãe.

- Vou já! Vou já! - Disse enquanto saí do quarto e ia para o andar de baixo, mais precissamente para a cozinha. - Ohayo! - Disse entrando naquela divisão da casa indo dar de seguida um beijo de "bons dias" aos seus pais.

- Ohayo! - Disseram o senhor e a senhora Yamanaka em unisono, enquanto que esta última depositava sobre a mesa a panela com o que seria o almoço daquele dia, sentando-se então depois em uma das cadeiras, fazendo assim companhia aos outros dois.

Ino mal vira o almoço em cima da mesa começou-se logo a servir.

- Ino filha... Parece que não vez comida à frente à vários dias... - Dizia a senhora Yamanaka enquanto dava uma pequena risada.

- Tenho que aproveitar não achas mãe? Amanhã já não irei comer dos teus belos cozinhados.

- Partes a que horas amanhã Ino? - Desta vez era o seu pai que pronunciava aquelas palavras.

- Ainda não sei bem... Mas quero ver se saiu daqui de casa por volta das nove da manhã mais tardar. Quero ver se chego a Tokyo ainda antes da uma da tarde.

- E já falas-te com o teu primo sobre a tua ida?

- Com o Deidara?

- Sim.

- Mandei-lhe um mail à duas semanas atrás, penso que a esta altura ele já o deve de ter lido.

- E se ele ainda não o fez? - Perguntava a sua mãe.

- É por isso mesmo que logo à noite vou ver se consigo falar com ele lá no messenger.

- No quem?

- Messenger mãe, messenger.

- E o que é que é isso? - Perguntava a senhora Yamanaka um tanto curiosa.

- É um programa da Internet onde tu podes falar, fazer vídeo chamadas, e muitas outras coisas com qualquer pessoa que queiras estando ela em qualquer parte do Mundo.

- Ai estas tecnologias de hoje em dia.

- Bem já terminei- Disse Ino enquanto se levantava da mesa, quando o seu telefone começa a tocar. - Moshi, moshi! - Disse atendendo o aparelho.

- ...

- Oi Choji! Ia agora mesmo sair de casa para ir aí ter contigo.

- ...

- Tá... Até já então...

- Beijos para ti também! - Disse desligando o telemóvel de seguida.

- Já vi que vais sair... - Disse o senhor Yamanaka.

- Sim... Vou-me despedir do Choji, afinal de contas ele sempre foi o meu melhor amigo desde o infantário.

Ino foi então ao seu quarto buscar a sua mala e as suas chaves do carro e saiu de casa.

- Choji! - Disse ao avistar um rapaz rechonchudo a comer. - Minha bolinha de berlim favorita!

- Ino! - Disse o tal de Choji enquanto que a abraçava fortemente. - Minha Barbie Doll!

Todos os dias que estes dois se viam era assim. Muitos invejavam a sua amizade, e quem não os conhecesse de certa forma pensariam que eram irmãos ou algo mais íntimo, pela forma que se tratavam um ao outro.

Conversaram um longo período de tempo sem darem pelo mesmo passar.

- Ai, não acredito que te vais embora! Vou ter imensas saudades tuas Ino.

- Também vou ter imensas saudades tuas Choji. Meu deus! - Disse ao olhar para o relógio que se encontrava no seu pulso direito. - Já é tão tarde!

- Que horas é que são?

- Dezoito e trinta!

Despediu-se então do seu melhor amigo e regressoua casa, onde jantou e acabou de arrumar nas suas malas as últimas coisas que lhe faltavam. Quando já tinha tudo pronto para o dia seguinte, Ino ligou então o computador, onde acedeu rapidamente ao messenger e verificou quem estava online. Lembrou-se então de que necessitava de falar com o seu primo Deidara. Ino voltava a a abrir a janela dos contactos para ver se o seu primo estava lá, quando o mesmo inícia sessão. Ino clica então com o rato sobre a janelinha que aparecera do lado direito inferior do monitor do seu computador.

**Barbie Doll Says:**

DeiDei-Kun!

**Art Is A Bang! Says:**

Ino-Chan!

**Barbie Doll Says:**

Priminhooooo! 8D

**Art Is A Bang! Says:**

Priminha do meu kokoro! 8D

**Barbie Doll Says:**

Então tudo bem contigo?

**Art Is A Bang! Says:**

Tudinho! E isso aí como é que vai?

**Barbie Doll Says:**

Vai-se bem também.

**Barbie Doll Says:**

Olha recebes-te o mail que te mandei à duas semanas atrás?

**Art Is A Bang! Says:**

Qual? Aquele a avisares que vinhas viver cá para casa?

**Barbie Doll Says:**

Esse mesmo!

**Art Is A Bang! Says:**

Ya, recebi.

**Barbie Doll Says:**

Já deu para ver, não é DeiDei? x

**Art Is A Bang! Says:**

Acho que tens razão xD

**Barbie Doll Says:**

Olha é pazra avisar-te que devo de chegar aí amanha por volta da hora do almoço.

**Art Is A Bang! Says:**

Tudo bem!

**Art Is A Bang! Says:**

Então depois quando tiveres chegado a Tokyo manda-me um toque, ou manda-me uma mensagem ou algo do género.

**Barbie Doll Says:**

Está bem então!

**Barbie Doll Says:**

O teu número ainda é o mesmo, ou já mudas-te outra vez? x

**Art Is A Bang! Says:**

Já mudei outra vez! xD

**Barbie Doll Says:**

Então dá aí o teu número novo.

**Art Is A Bang! Says:**

Aponta aí então.

**Art Is A Bang! Says:**

91

**Barbie Doll Says:**

Já está!

**Barbie Doll Says:**

Bem priminho, vou dormir que amanha tenho que acordar cedo uu

**Art Is A Bang! Says:**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Barbie Doll Says:**

Que engraçadinho -.-''

**Barbie Doll Says:**

Vá! Até amanhã DeiDei-Kun .

**Art Is A Bang! Says:**

Até amanha priminha! Beijos ;

**Barbie Doll Says: **

Beijos para ti também! ;

Ino desligou então o computador e foi dormir.

Continua...

Bem... esta é a primeira fic que escrevo de Naruto...

Espero que gostem ;D

E onegai mandei reviews - nem que seja para dizer que acharam a fic uma porcaria xD

beijos para todos ;


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinopse:** _Ino muda-se para Tokyo, para que assim possa frequentar uma das muitas universidades daquela região. Novas amizades irão surgir, mas será que de alguma dessas amizades irá nascer algo mais?_

**Classificação:** +18

**Categorias:** Naruto

**Personagens: **Ino, Gaara Existiram outras perssonagens também, mas eu ainda não sei ao certo quais é que irei colocar xD mas o pairing desta fic vai ser de certeza Gaara x Ino

**Géneros: **Romance, Universo Alternativo, Hentai

**Avisos:** Álcool, Drogas, Sexo, Nudez, Linguagem Imprópria, Heterosexualidade

* * *

**Paixão Adormecida**

**2º Capítulo**

Tinha chegado finalmente o dia em que Ino iria sair daquela pequena cidade em que vivia e iria para a grande metrópelis Tokyo. Não que ela não gosta-se do local em que vivia... mas de uma certa forma ir para a capital Japonesa, sempre fora um dos seus grandes sonhos.

Taln como já havia previsto, chegou à cidade por volta da hora do almoço. Ino ficou deslumbrada com aquele cenário à sua volta. Óbvio que ela já tinha visto aquele meio urbano em algumas fotografias e em imagens passadas pela televisão, mas o facto de estar a observar toda aquela paissagem em seu redor ao vivo e a cores era uma grande emoção para si.

- Isto aqui é tão lindo! n- Pensou uma Ino deslumbrada para consigo própria. - Nunca imaginei que isto fosse assim!

Andou mais alguns metros com o carro e estacionou-o em um lugar vago, para que assim podesse telefonar tranquilamente para o seu primo. Retirou então o telémovel de dentro da sua mala e marcou o número pretendido.

- Estou DeiDei? - Disse Ino assim que atenderam do outro lado da linha.

- Hai, sou eu.

- Olha sou eu a Ino.

- Então já chegas-te?

- Hm hm, telefonei-te exactamente para dizer-te isso.

- Olha priminha, agora vaios ter até à morada que eu vou-te dar.

Ino escutou atentamente todas as explicações de Deidara, para que assim podesse ir tranquilmente desde o local que se encontrava até à casa do seu primo sem se perder.

- Percebes-te o caminho? - Perguntou Deidara.

- Penso que sim... se eu me perder volto a ligar-te para o telemóvel!

- Ok ok.

- Até já.

- Até já.

De novo à estrada, Ino conduzio durante mais uma meia hora sensivelmente, até que chegou a uma casa enorme. De facto aquela casa aos seus olhos mais parecia uma mansão. Olhou para o papel em que anteriormente havia anotado a morada e certificou-se de que aquela a casa certa.

- Grande casa que o Deidara tem aqui... - Disse Ino espantada assim que teve a conclusão quev aquela era realmente a casa de que estava à procura.

Saiu de dentro do carro e tocou à campainha que se encontrava junto a um grande portão de cor verde do lado direito. Esperou apenas alguns momentos, até que aquela passagem fosse desempedidada. Entrou então dentro daquela propriedade privada, e ao chegar junto à porta de entrada tocou novamente em uma outra campainha. Desta vez, a porta não fora aberta sozinha tal como havia acontecido com o portão anteriormente lá atrás. Quem a abrira fora um rapaz ruivo, a cor dos seus olhos era de uma cor que outrora Ino nunca havia visto em nenhuma outra pessoa. Um verde água penetrante. Talvez aquela não fosse a verdadeira cor daquelas orbes, talvez aquele rapaz estivesse a usar algum tipo de lentes de contacto coloridas.

- Boa tarde... O Deidara está?

O tal rapaz que havia lhe aberto a porta voltou para dentro de casa, fechando a porta no nariz de Ino, deixando esta de certa forma irritada pela maneira que havia sido tratada. Mas entretanto a porta voltou-se a abrir, desta vez a figura que o fez era de uma certa forma a fotocópia de Ino! Ou seria mais ao contrário?

- Deidara! - Disse Ino saltando-lhe para o colo assim que o viu.

- Ino! - Disse pegando-a ao colo.

- Que saudades!

- É mesmo! - Dizia Deidara enquanto punha a sua prima no chão. - Vamos entrar?

- Vamos! - Prununciou-se Ino começando a andar em direcção bao interior da casa. - Grande casa que aqui tens priminho!

- Foi os meus pais que me ofereçeram quando fiz dezoito anos.

- ­Nunca me tinhas dito que tinhas ganho uma mansão como prenda de aniversário!

- Também nunca perguntas-te nada!

Sim, podemos dizer que Deidara era o típico menino dos papás, devido ao facto da sua mãe, irmã do pai de Ino, tenha-se casado com um dos maiores milionários de todo o Japão. Por causa disso, Deidara sempre teve tudo aquilo que queria.

Ao entrarem dentro de casa, ficaram logo na sala de estar, já que esta e o corredor de entrada eram uma única divisão junta. Ino reparou que aquela casa era tão bonita tanto por fora como por dentro. A sala era composta por um sofá de três lugares e outros dois de apenas dois, ambos de camurça preta, e ainda havia dois puffs também de cor preta. Existia também uma televisão de ecrã plasma, aquela talvez tenha sido a maior que Ino alguma vez vira em dezoito anos de vida. No chão escontrava-se uma playstation três que naquele precisso momento estava a ser utilizada por duas pessoas. Poir debaixo dos sofás encontrava-se um tapete de arraiolos e no centro deste uma mesa de centro. As paredes da sala eram pintadas de um vermelho sangue, o que dava àquela divisão um perfeito contras-te com os restantes móveis que lá se encontravam.

- Pessoal, esta aqui é a minha prima Ino que veio morar aqui connosco. - Disse Deidara para um grupo de três rapazes e duas raparigas que ali se encontravam.

- Oi! - Dkizeram eles.

- Ino, esta aqui é a TenTen. - Disse apontando para uma rapariga de cabelos presos em dois coques e de olhos achocolatados.

- Boa tarde! - Havia dito TenTen.

- Aquele ali é o Neji. - Disse indicando para um rapaz de cabelos pretos e longos e de uns olhos perolados.

- Oi. - Disse simplesmente desinteressado.

- Esse aí é o Naruto.

- És muito muito bonita, dattebayo! - Disse um rapaz de cabelos curtos e loiros e de olhos azuis.

- Olha o respeitinho pela minha prima! - Disse Deidara.

- E pela minha também! - Havia se prenunciado Neji. -Olha que se magoas a Hinata és um homem morto Uzumaki Naruto!

- Sabes bem que eu amo a Hinata e jamais seria capaz de magoá-la.

- Espero bem que sim! Porque caso contrário tens a tua sentença assinada!

- Continuando... - Recomeçou Deidara. - Essa aí é a Temari. - Indicou para a rapariga loira com o cabelo preso em quatro tótós, sendo que dois deles estavam presos no cimo da cabeça e os outros dois presos um pouco mais a baixo. Os seus olhos eram de um azul esverdeado. Esta apenas acenou com a cabeça, pois naquele momento encontrava-se a conversar ao telemóvel. - E por fim esse aí é o irmão mais novo da Temari, Gaara. - Disse apresentando o último elemento que se encontrava naquela sala.

Este por acaso havia sido o tal ruivo que lhe tinha fechado a porta na cara minutos a trás. Este olhou para ela do mesmo modo que Neji havia olhado, ou seja desinteressado. Só o facto de ele lhe ter fechado a porta na caram, este já se encontrava na lista negra dela.

- Bem, o resto conhecerás numa outra altura. Temari importas-te de mostrar o quarto para ela? Já que vocês duas o vão dividir.

- Tudo bem. - Disse levantando-se do puff em que se encontrava sentada e indo em direcção a Ino. - Vamos?

- Sim. - Disse Ino pegando nas suas malas.

- Esperem que eu vou com vocês as duas! - Havia prenunciado TenTen. - Queres ajuda com as malas?

- Sim, arigato.

**Continua...**

* * *

Será que mereço reviews onegai? *faz olhinhos pedintes*

* * *

**Respondendo às reviews do capítulo anterior....**

**Hina-chan XD****:** vou tentar por tudo não o fazer ^^ bjs e obrigada pela review ;D

**Mah-Love-Rock****: **Obrigada por estar a gostar ;D eu acho que aceitei o.o bjs e obrigada pela review ;D


End file.
